Master Plan
by vittoriaisinsane
Summary: PWP; unoriginal; really sucks; and really short. LxLight. it fails. one shot


LightxL yaoi ..This is my first fanfic.. it really sucks, and its really short. all it is is a PWP, really un-original. so yeah. i was just bored. >.

**This is my first fanfic.. my friend hunter helped me write it xD. Im sorry if It sucks..i was just bored and decided to post it! It's a yummy lemon PWP type thing, most likely OOC. Yay! Oh, by the way, the title has nothing to do with the story, we just thought it sounded funny. 0.o**

"_Oh..Light.." L moaned. Light was having all too much fun pumping L's dick while he was pounding him in the ass. They both screamed in pleasure…_

Light daydreamed things like these often while masturbating.. He had to be careful not to move the handcuffs too much, or L might wake up and…

L awoke hearing rhythmic sounds coming from the other side of the bed.  
"Yagami-kun, what on earth are you doing?"

The alien sound stopped as Light gasped and quickly pulled up the covers.  
"Oh, Ryuzaki, I didn't realize you were still awake!" Light said nervously.

"What were you doing?"

When Light avoided the question, L yanked back the covers viciously.  
L's eyes widened while Light's face turned a deep red. Oh, if only L knew of Light's feelings..

L grinned. This was something he had been waiting for, and he knew just what to do. "Want some help with that?"

Light was speechless. Was L being serious, or was this his idea of a joke? Was he still daydreaming? Only one way to find out… Light opened his mouth but couldn't make a sound. He just stared at L dumbly.

L took that as a yes and broadened his smile. This is just what Light wanted, L knew from the look on his face. L just wanted to make Light happy.. this was a good way to start.

L put his mouth over Light's monster of a cock and started sucking. He was so aroused and excited that he moaned right away.  
"L, w-what are you doing?"

L didn't answer; he was too busy of course. Light's thoughts were wiped clean from his mind as L started using his tongue. Light normally liked being in control, but this just felt so good…  
"L..oh.." L continued until Light came; he swallowed and licked all of it.  
Light gave L a questioning look.

"Why-" before Light could finish his question, L had gently crushed their lips together, while Light gasped. L took this opportunity to explore the other's mouth. Light was delicious and L wanted every inch of him.

Why did L make him feel this way? Light needed to be seme, though. He couldn't lose to L, even if he loved him. Light wanted to make L scream his name with lust. Oh, just the thought made him hard again.

L started to lie on top of Light while still kissing him, while Light rolled over so L was on the bottom. It was time to really heat things up.

Light wanted to feel L's skin, so he quickly discarded his shirt and started kissing him all down his neck and chest until he got to the nipples. He toyed and licked them for awhile, earning gasps and moans from his precious L. He then proceeded downwards until he reached L's pants. Well, those were in the way also, so he slid them down and threw them off the bed, along with L's boxers.

Before Light could continue, L tore off Lights clothes and tossed them away. They were both panting heavily by now.

Light was in the mood for teasing L. He took L's member in his mouth, sucking and licking for a minute while L made noises that made Light want to burst. He pulled away and L whimpered. "Light…" He looked at Light with pleading eyes.

Light smirked. L was so cute while pleading. Light chose to attack L's neck with licks, kisses, and small bites. L moaned and put his fingers through Light's hair, pulling slightly when Light did something he liked. Light needed sex. And NOW.

Light put three fingers up to L's mouth. "Suck."  
L obeyed.

When Light's fingers were lubricated enough, he pulled them out of L's mouth and into his hole. L gasped in pain. Light kissed him to try and distract him.  
Light felt L was ready, so he pulled out his fingers and inserted his penis.

L moaned in pain and pleasure. He didn't know something could hurt so much, but feel so good. He wanted Light all the way inside him.. "Light, harder..ahh, faster.."

Hearing L talk like that made Light do exactly that. While complying with him, Light also started pumping L. L's noises of pleasure aroused Light more then anything. He just kept pounding harder and faster until he came inside L. L screamed and came all over Light's hand, so Light licked it all up with a smile.

He kissed his lover lightly. "I love you, L."  
"I love you too."  
They both smiled and fell asleep, naked and hugging.


End file.
